


Distraction (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 7 - Teachers AU)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, DEO - Freeform, Day 7, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Plane, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Switzerland, Teacher Alex, Teacher Maggie, Zurich, alternative universe, sanversweek2k18, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Alex goes to teach some classes to an international alien task force in Switzerland where she meets detective Maggie Sawyer...





	Distraction (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 7 - Teachers AU)

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm not from the US and don't know enough about the education system over there, I opted for something outside of that spectrum. Alex and Maggie are still teachers, if only for a period of time. Hope that counts ;)

Alex made her way out of the rather small Zurich airport, cutting through the crowds by staring bluntly ahead and walking confidently, ignoring everyone. She was actually very tired and looking forward to finally be able to crash into the bed at the hotel. She was glad that she at least didn’t have to travel onwards to Geneva this time where most of the international projects usually took place. The training for the new International Alien Taskforce however would be based in Zurich and Alex had been summoned to train the participants in alien physiology and fighting techniques for the next three months.

Although Alex was looking forward to doing so, she felt a bit uneasy at the thought of leaving Kara behind. She knew that J’onn, Winn and James would do their best to look out for her – both during Supergirl duties and aside from them – but it just wasn’t the same. Though with her still recovering from her last injuries, Alex’s talents were much better placed teaching at the moment. She rolled her still slightly stiff shoulder subconsciously. The cold air blazing through the plane hadn’t really helped with her mobility and she was glad that she didn’t have to wave for a taxi as a long line of them was piling up before the exit of the airport.

Alex was just about to open the door of a taxi when a small and pretty brunette bounced into her, evidently having had the same goal. Alex huffed in annoyance and backed off slightly, taking a good look and feeling rather jumpy. People bumping into her unexpectedly always triggered reflexes that were a deep part of herself since her own training at the DEO.

“There was a line over there”, the woman told her. “Or don’t fancy bankers do the whole waiting thing?”

Alex turned around a bit confused, evidently having overlooked the small line of people waiting for the taxis. Then she laughed dryly, because yes, she was wearing a suit but to be taken for a banker was kind of amusing. The woman had seemingly interpreted her reaction as a snobby move, opened the door and made an exaggerated motion for Alex to board the car.

“Where do you need to go? Maybe we can share?”, Alex said as a peace offering. The woman raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips.

“Or maybe you get in line like the rest of us”, the woman shot back, tilting her head to the side slightly, looking up at her. Alex just rolled her eyes, making her way over to stand behind the rest of the people while observing the brunette smirk and get into the taxi. Alex didn’t really understand what the whole drama was about because it took her exactly three minutes to wait in line and get into another taxi.

 

When Alex made her way into the large conference room the next morning, her body still felt like it was the middle of the night. She usually was dealing okay with a jetlag but this time she had had trouble getting up. Maybe she was getting a bit old. She snorted to herself. You couldn’t really call 28 years old, could you? Most likely it was just the injuries still gnawing at her body.

She made a bee line for the table where the coffee was offered and waited patiently behind two young men speaking Spanish.

“So, you _do_ know how to wait”, Alex heard a somewhat familiar voice and turned around in surprise. The woman she had bumped into while getting the taxi yesterday was grinning back at her.

“Actually, I do, I was just too tired”, Alex said, sounding more defensive than she would have liked. “24 hours on your feet before even boarding the overseas plane will do that to you.”

The brunette nodded, her face now spreading into an understanding smile.

“I hear ya”, she mumbled, then she held out her hand. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.”

“Agent Alex Danvers, DEO”, Alex replied, shaking hands. It felt weird to directly tell someone who she was working for. She had rarely done that before, but as the International Alien Taskforce was secret in itself, she had been ordered to directly tell that she was part of one of the most advanced defense agencies of the world.

“Ah, I thought I would see some of you guys here”, Maggie said with a laugh. “I heard about you, sounded like the Boogie Man, but here you stand.”

Alex nodded her head with a small smile.

“Are you part of the task force?”, Maggie wanted to know while Alex reached for a cup and put it under the coffee machine, pressing the button for a double espresso.

“Teacher, actually”, Alex retorted, observing the black liquid flowing into the white porcelain. “I’ll be teaching _Alien Physiology_ and _Alien Fighting Techniques_. You?”

“Same but kind of the opposite”, Maggie stated with one eyebrow raised. “I’m responsible for the _Alien Culture & Communication_ courses and also _Interspecies Collaboration_.”

She was evidently waiting for some kind of bad reaction to what she had said, but Alex just chuckled.

“Don’t look at me like that, my… best friend’s an alien”, she said, nearly having slipped up while talking about Kara. Maggie had heard her short hesitation and was now narrowing her eyes suspiciously before taking a mug and letting hot water pour into it, grabbing for a bag of green tea. Alex pulled a face.

“No coffee? What kind of cop are you?”, she teased with a grin. Maggie rolled her eyes, but Alex could see the smile tugging at her lips.

“A healthy one”, she shot back with a wink.

“So, you don’t even eat donuts?”, Alex asked in fake horror.

“I don’t see you pour sugar into that black concoction of yours, so you’re hardly one to talk”, Maggie answered with a laugh.

“I never eat sugar in the morning”, Alex stated, looking at her watch. “Though my body feels like it’s the middle of the night. I never had a jetlag this bad. Not even when I flew over to Australia.”

As if wanting to prove her point, she drained half of the cup in one go. She had to admit the coffee was strong and good.

“I suppose 24 hours on your feet before even boarding the plane will do that to you”, Maggie repeated Alex’s earlier words with a grin. Alex noticed that her dark brown eyes were sparkling bemusedly and more and more dimples were showing on the slightly darker skin of her face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please sit down so we can start with the main introduction for this task force”, a tall black man was announcing in the front of the room, so Maggie and Alex made their way to the first row where the teachers were supposed to sit.

The introduction itself wasn’t very exciting, but Alex got interested when they began to list the actual people who would be working on the International Alien Taskforce – IAT – and where they all came from. Every country in the world had sent at least one liaison officer, some of them even several, depending on the size of the country, the number of inhabitants and the degree of extraterrestrial activity. All in all, there were nearly 400 people in the room that needed to be trained during the next three months before beginning to actually work on forming the IAT to a functioning agency.

It was noon by the time the first part of the main introduction was done, leaving the people to pour into the area where lunch would be held. Alex stayed behind for a bit to talk to a few people she had worked with before, figuring that keeping your network intact would always be helpful. She couldn’t help but spot Maggie do the same. She seemed much more at ease with the whole getting to know new people thing. Alex had no problem doing so herself on a professional level but in her personal life, she had never really enjoyed that part. Kara was the people person out of the two of them.

After lunch, the teachers were to present a short overview of what they would be doing in their classes. Besides the courses Alex and Maggie would be holding, there were also _Alien Technology and Weapons_ , _Alien Languages_ (an introduction into the four most commonly used languages) and _History of Extraterrestrial Activity On Earth_. Alex listened closely to what the others were saying, figuring that she might actually go and attend a few of the lectures herself if she could make the time.

By the time they were done, it was already 4 in the afternoon and they had the rest of the day off. Figuring that she really should stay active to not accidentally fall asleep and totally mess up her biological rhythm, Alex went to her room to get changed into her running attire before making her way out of the conference center to go for a run.

“Are you stalking me?”, she heard Maggie ask from behind just when she had been about to take off for the lake.

“I was going to ask you the same question, detective”, Alex shot back with a grin, giving Maggie a short once-over. She had put on tight running pants with a loose shirt and provided quite the view. Alex swallowed.

“Do you mind if I join you?”, Maggie asked, pulling Alex out of her not G-rated thoughts. She had come to terms with her sexuality only around a year ago and still had trouble keeping her thoughts in check sometimes.

“If you can keep up”, Alex replied, hoping that Maggie didn’t notice the slight husk in her voice.

“Oh, I got amazing stamina, let me show you”, she teased back, passing unnecessarily close by Alex and running down the slight hill in the direction of the lake. Alex quickly followed, catching up in only a few seconds. They ran side by side quietly for a bit, both enjoying the beautiful view that the mountain scenery in the back of lake Zurich offered. When they reached the bank, they stopped for some stretching, both not really out of breath but enjoying the last rays of the sun on their body.

“Have you ever been to Switzerland before?”, Alex asked Maggie, trying not to stare too blatantly at her ass while she was bending over.

“No, not up ‘til now”, Maggie huffed, crossing her arms behind her back to deepen the stretch. “But I have to admit, it looks beautiful. Very green and I would die for a hike in the Alps.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to get around to that on one of the weekends”, Alex proposed, her heart missing a beat when Maggie grinned at her threw her legs.

“It’s a date”, she said with a wink, making Alex blush. She really still was a hopeless baby gay sometimes. The fact that she had never been with a woman up to that point didn’t help either. She had made out with a few bar acquaintances and even had had a few dates, but as she had decided she didn’t want to feel as pushed and forced as with men during sex, she had never gone the final step.

“Race you back up to the hotel?”, Maggie pulled her back out of her thoughts.

“You’re on”, Alex said, starting to sprint uphill without warning Maggie first. She could hear her catch up quickly though and Alex could only keep the upper hand because her legs were a lot longer than Maggie’s. They reached the back entrance of the hotel both breathing heavily.

“Well, I gotta say, I don’t mind working out with you”, Maggie huffed out through hard breaths, somehow still managing to grin. God, those dimples.

Alex just huffed out a laugh, shaking her head and bending over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

 

As the lessons started the next day, Alex was pretty busy all week. Her courses were usually in the mornings, leaving her free to attend the other ones in the afternoons. The second day, she showed up in Maggie’s _Interspecies Collaboration_ lecture after lunch around five minutes late and found her grinning broadly at her while she kept talking effortlessly about the work they were trying to set up with local alien communities.

Alex actually found it to be quite interesting although she wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just because of the very beautiful speaker. She couldn’t help but admire her and enjoyed being able to look at her without needing an excuse. What Maggie was telling about cases they had worked in collaboration with aliens was very interesting, too, and Alex found herself wondering – not for the first time in her life – if the DEO shouldn’t resolve to more peaceful tactics first. Then again, they were often only involved when it was entirely too late for that.

In one of the breaks, Maggie got rid of a muscly Brazilian admirer and made her way over to Alex who was munching on a cookie happily.

“So, sugar in the afternoon is okay?”, Maggie teased with a grin, grabbing for a cup and pouring hot water into it to make some tea.

“Gotta get in the calories somehow”, Alex said, reaching for another cookie.

“You should get them over chocolate, we’re in Switzerland, Danvers”, Maggie replied with a chuckle while dipping a teabag of Darjeeling into the hot water.

“Oh, I do”, Alex shot back. “I was actually planning on visiting a chocolate factory on the other side of the lake this weekend if you wanna join.”

“Sounds delicious, I’m in”, Maggie said with a smile, putting some milk into her cup before taking a careful sip. “So, how’d you like the course so far?”

“Oh, it was very interesting”, Alex replied. “We usually get called when it’s too late for all of that, so it’s really fascinating to hear everything you can do. You got quite some experience in the area.”

“Thank you”, Maggie retorted, lowering her head, seeming a bit flustered.

“It is really odd that we never crossed paths before”, Alex mused, taking a large gulp from her coffee.

“Well, it’s a big city with lots of aliens”, Maggie offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess”, Alex agreed with a smile before Maggie had to make her way back to the front to continue the lecture.

 

The next morning, Alex spotted Maggie attending her course about _Alien Physiology_. She had started with some standard knowledge like the different types of metabolisms they knew about in alien races, how they had developed and what they meant on the different planets.

Maggie came up to her during break to ask a few questions, seemingly very invested in the whole subject.

“By the way, did I read that right: You have an MD _and_ a PhD?”, she wanted to know after she had the technical questions covered.

“Uhm, yeah”, Alex said, unsure of where this would be leading.

“Nerd”, Maggie teased her with a grin. “I’m very impressed.”

“Ha, you haven’t seen me kick ass yet”, Alex replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that”, Maggie responded, her dimples on full display now.

“Well, I could use someone to demonstrate a few things in my next class…”, Alex trailed off suggestively, raising her eyebrows at Maggie.

“Consider me demonstration material”, Maggie said, winking and making her way back to her chair when a task force member came up to talk to Alex.

 

The next few weeks sort of flew by. Alex was lecturing and attending courses during the week, somehow always ending up eating with Maggie for breakfast, lunch and dinner and at some point, they just agreed on always meeting for meals. They also worked out together as the intellect-heavy days they were having didn’t provide nearly enough physical exercise for both of them. On the weekend, they often met up for visiting museums or other cities, once they even went snowboarding and when the weather got warmer, they made a habit of looking for the toughest hikes they could find in the Alps.

Alex found that she hadn’t enjoyed anyone’s company as much as Maggie’s for years now. Although the way Maggie was evidently flirting with her left her stammering and blushing more times than she would like to admit, she somehow felt comfortable around her – if nervous. She wondered if Maggie liked her back or if she just was the flirty type. She was afraid to find out because she really liked their friendship too and if Maggie would just see them as friends with benefits, Alex wasn’t sure if she could put up with that. Then again, it would resolve the whole first time with a woman issue…

 

The Sunday afternoon before their last week of courses, they had met up in the café of the hotel to go through their papers and prepare together. Maggie had finally persuaded Alex to get a black tea instead of her usual coffee and Alex was eying it sceptically.

“It’s tea, Danvers, not poison”, Maggie stated with an eyeroll, pushing the cup further in Alex’s direction.

“Maybe I’m an alien and tea is poisonous for me? Ever think about that?”, Alex replied, laughing when she saw that Maggie’s eyes had widened for a fraction of a second.

“Yeah, right”, she then retorted, shoving Alex’s shoulder. “Try it and I promise I’ll make it up to you. If the amazing taste of it doesn’t already.”

“Sounds intriguing”, Alex cautiously flirted back, picking up the cup to smell at it, wrinkling her nose.

“God Danvers, you fight down aliens ten times your size and are afraid of tea?”, Maggie cracked up laughing.

“’m not afraid”, Alex grumbled, taking a careful sip. She had to admit, it didn’t taste bad. With a little sugar in it, it might actually be pretty delicious, but she wasn’t going to let Maggie know that.

“See, you’re still breathing”, Maggie announced with a grin, when Alex put the cup back down.

“Yeah, question is for how long”, she deadpanned, making Maggie chuckle. “If you keep on making me try things like tea and vegan ice cream, I’m not sure for how much longer I can hold on.”

“I think you’re being pretty well compensated with all the cheese and chocolate you have been shoving down the last few weeks, Danvers”, Maggie replied, reaching over for her own cup and making a note on one of the sheets of paper before her.

 

Even though Alex missed Kara like crazy, she couldn’t help but be a little sad when they made their way to the airport the following Saturday morning. She and Maggie had checked in on seats next to each other, hoping that the Brazilian guy that kept stalking Maggie wouldn’t fly back over National City too. He had been hard to shake especially at the end, probably opting to initiate something more serious with her.

“God, if that guy shows up at the gate with us, I swear I’ll grab the next best woman I can find and kiss her to pieces just so he finally gets it that I’m not into him”, Maggie grumbled, seemingly annoyed after he had joined them during breakfast that morning.

Alex just chuckled, amused, while they waited in line at the security check.

“I’ll come to your rescue, promise”, she said, grinning.

“I’d like that”, Maggie replied, her tone not teasing but earnest now. Alex looked over at her, her eyes darting furiously between Maggie’s.

“Yeah?”, she breathed out nearly imperceptibly.

“Yeah”, Maggie whispered back with a dimply smile forming on her face when she caught Alex blushing furiously and lowering her eyes to the floor.

Alex couldn’t help but notice that they became both a lot more touchy after that conversation. Alex was glad for the distraction because she didn’t like to fly very much anymore after the near plane crash that had forced Kara to come out as Supergirl.

“You okay, Danvers?”, Maggie asked when she had evidently realized that Alex was much quieter than usual while they boarded the plane.

“Yeah, don’t like flying too much”, Alex mumbled, her features darkening.

“What? But you’ve been all over the world”, Maggie retorted in surprise, turning around to Alex while they were walking through the isle between the seats.

“I was on that plane Supergirl saved”, Alex offered as a way of explanation, scratching her head in slight embarrassment.

“Oh”, Maggie only commented as this seemed to be enough of a reason for her.

When Alex’s whole body tightened up during take-off, Maggie actually reached over to take Alex’s hand into hers. Alex’s pulse sped up even more and she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. When the turbulences of taking-off were finished and they were somewhat steady in the air Alex began to calm down a bit. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep but at least it came down to a level where she didn’t feel like panicking any moment.

“You okay?”, Maggie asked in a soft voice, leaning into her.

“Yeah”, Alex sighed, giving her a small smile. “This is a bit embarrassing, sorry.”

“No, it’s not”, Maggie objected, pressing her fingers around Alex’s hand that still rested in hers. “I still think you’re a badass nerd.”

Alex laughed, biting her lip when she looked over towards Maggie.

“You know, I know that I accused you of not being good at waiting”, Maggie said in a low voice that Alex could only hear over the humming of the plane because their faces were just inches apart. “But at the moment, it’s really me that doesn’t want to wait anymore.”

Her gaze flickered down to Alex’s lips for a few seconds before snapping back up, searching Alex’s face for a sign of hesitance. Alex had actually stopped breathing for a moment when she caught on to what Maggie was saying.

“Well, there’s… there’s no line here, so…”, Alex replied in a husky voice.

“Oh, I very much doubt that, Danvers”, Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, seemingly bemused. “You are everything anyone could ever want.”

Alex looked for a moment as if she wanted to argue, but Maggie went on: “You are everything I ever wanted.”

For the first time, Alex saw a trace of uncertainty cross Maggie’s face.

“Yeah?”, Alex needed to know.

“Yeah”, Maggie breathed, moving closer until their lips were nearly touching. Alex closed her eyes and moved in the rest of the way. When their lips touched, Alex felt slightly dizzy out of her body’s reactions and everything she was feeling. She had dreamt about this moment for weeks now and even though she was already sitting in a plane several miles above ground, she felt like she was flying. No, this was even better than flying around with Kara. Feeling Maggie move her lips cautiously against hers, the way she put up her free hand to cup Alex’s cheek, this was just amazing.

When they parted, Alex blinked her eyes open. For a moment, they just looked at each other.

“Wow, I guess I like flying a lot better now”, Alex said in a low voice.

“Glad to be of service”, Maggie replied chuckling, still not letting go of Alex’s hand. “Let me know whenever you need more… distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always looking forward to hearing your thoughts in the comments, through Kudos or over on [tumblr (Tonxi)](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can find my other contributions for Sanvers Week here:
> 
> Day 1 - Alternate Meeting: [On Top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13641921)  
> Day 2 - High School / College AU: [Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653012/chapters/31358013)  
> Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU: [Cookie Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13668807)  
> Day 4 - Soulmate AU: [Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13679055)  
> Day 5 - Undercover AU: [Unusual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13684188)  
> Day 6 - Hogwarts AU: [Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13707432)


End file.
